Qué te sucede Renji?
by RenRuki fan
Summary: Rukia busca a Renji por cielo y tierra, pero cuando lo encuentra, tal vez no sea lo que esperaba... R&R pleasssssssse!


**Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera, ya saben cómo serían las cosas ;)**

**Qué te sucede Renji?**

Rukia entró al bar e intentó ajustar su visión a la oscuridad nublada por humo de tabaco que allí reinaba. Aguardó unos momentos junto a la puerta de entrada y comenzó a avanzar lentamente tratando de localizar la conocida cabellera rojiza de su amigo de la infancia. Sabía que estaba allí, podía sentir su presión espiritual, lo había rastreado desde la otra punta de Karakura; había sido difícil al principio, ya que cuando él deseaba desaparecer era muy bueno ocultándola, pero Rukia sabía que cuanto más sake consumiera, más descuidado se volvería y podría sentir su inconfundible presión espiritual.

Y así fue como llegó hasta este antro, no podía creer que su Renji estuviera en un lugar como este, siempre fue un gran idiota, algo rudo y renegado, siempre con una debilidad evidente hacia ciertos vicios, pero había mantenido una conducta medianamente aceptable desde que estaba bajo las órdenes de su hermano, capitán de la sexta división, Kuchiki Byakuya, de otra manera no hubiera durado en su puesto de teniente, pero cuando Renji se proponía algo era tan testarudo que se superaba a sí mismo una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo.

Qué podría haberle pasado al gran cabeza hueca para que terminara en un lugar como este? Logró divisarlo un par de mesas más adelante, llevaba el pelo recogido, como usualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez el pañuelo que cubría su frente adornada de tatuajes era negro, igual que el resto de su ropa, una remera sin mangas que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos adornados con tinta negra, un jean del mismo color sostenido por un ancho cinturón cubierto de tachas y una chaqueta que colgaba de su silla también en negro. En su mano derecha humeaba un cigarrillo recién encendido y con la izquierda alzaba una copa de sake indicando a sus compañeros de mesa que la llenaran.

Aún a la distancia Rukia podía ver cómo su rostro sombrío se contraía en una expresión de enojo. Viéndolo así Renji no desentonaba con el lugar, él se vía tan rudo y peligroso como el resto de los allí presentes, si no lo conociera elegiría alejarse de él con respeto sino con miedo, esta llanamente irreconocible.

Bebió su copa de sake de un sorbo, se veía que no era la primera por la cantidad de botellas que atestaban la mesa, tomó unas cartas que le había dejado uno de sus compañeros de mesa que recién había terminado de repartir y se inclinó hacia atrás mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca y lo pitaba con ansia. Cuando el humo que salía de su boca desapareció Rukia pudo ver como una pequeña morena de cabellos cortos colgaba de su brazo sentada junto a él.

Rukia sintió como algo extraño le golpeaba el estómago y te subía por la garganta como una nausea, un sabor amargo, algo que jamás había sentido antes, excepto… una vez hace muchos años… cuando alguien la dejó ir para entregarla en los brazos de la familia Kuchiki.

Por un momento, esta sensación repentina, a la cual no se atrevía a darle nombre, la desestabilizó y su reiatsu flotó libre de su confinamiento. Inmediatamente, como si hubieran llamado su nombre, Renji giró su mirada hacia la puerta, donde la vio parada, inmóvil, indecisa. Se quedó mirándola un momento y entonces volvió su mirada a las cartas que se desplegaban en su mano, ignorándola.

Rukia sintió como ahora era rabia lo que se elevaba dentro de ella reemplazando la incómoda sensación anterior. Apretó los dientes y sus pequeñas manos en puños tan firmemente que sentía como sus uñas se enterraban en la delicada piel de sus palmas, y movida por la furia empezó a dar un firme paso tras otro hacia donde él se encontraba esquivando mesas, camareras con el mínimo aprobable de ropa y borrachos que se le acercaban y se detenían en seco al ver su expresión. Mientras lo hacía liberó su reiatsu de su confinamiento el cual fue a colisionar directamente contra el de Renji provocándolo. Pero él continuó con su juego de cartas sin inmutarse.

Cuando la pequeña shinigami llegó a su lado se paró firmemente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo miró fijamente esperando una reacción de su parte. Sin voltearse a mirarla él puso una de sus cartas en la mesa y se llevó nuevamente a los labios el cigarro, para terminar de consumirlo con una última y profunda pitada.

- Amigo, creo que estás en problemas, tu chica te encontró y parece furiosa.- le dijo sonriendo con malicia uno de los hombres de la mesa, los cuales Rukia no conocía.

Renji arrojó la colilla al suelo y bajó la vista para pisarla con su gran bota estilo militar. La muchacha que antes había estado tomada de su brazo se había apartado un poco y miraba a Rukia con desprecio.

- No es mi chica.- le contestó al hombre y sin girar a mirarla le dirigió una pregunta.- Qué haces aquí, Rukia?

- Tenemos que hablar.- le respondió con voz firme.

- Lo siento, ahora estoy ocupado. No he recibido ningún aviso de que se me necesite en este momento, así que lo que sea que tengas que decirme seguramente puede esperar.

La morena a su izquierda sonrió satisfecha.

- Vine hasta aquí buscándote, supongo que puedes concederme un momento.

- Puedes buscarme mañana en lo de Urahara, no tenías que venir hasta aquí, estás interrumpiendo un juego.

- Te he buscado allí toda la semana y nunca estás, no me dejas otra opción.- le respondió cortante y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su compañera que no dejaba de sonreír con malicia, agregó: - Y tú deja de sonreír como una gata en celo.- "Demonios! De dónde salió eso?" se sorprendió a ella misma perdiendo el control que caracteriza a todo el clan Kuchiki.

La morena saltó de su silla para enfrentar a Rukia revelando un atuendo tan escaso como el de las camareras: una remera ajustada que mostraba casi todo su busto y una minifalda que dejaba ver casi completamente sus delgados muslos bien formados enfundados en medias negras de red. La muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos muy pintados era toda sensualidad. Rukia sintió una punzada de envidia.

- Quién demonios te crees que eres niñita rica? No puedes venir aquí a dar órdenes, este no es tu mundo. Y si lo que quieres es acostarte con él tienes mucho en lo que trabajar.- le contestó mirándola de arriba abajo con desdén.

- Suficiente Annie.- le dijo Renji tranquilamente.- No es lo que tú piensas. No te preocupes.- confirmó levantándose lentamente de la silla.- Rukia no quiere problemas, sólo es algo temperamental. Volveré, espérame aquí, veré lo que quiere y estaré de vuelta para irme contigo en un minuto, ok?

Rukia aún le sostenía una mirada asesina a la otra muchacha. Renji pasó por su lado y la tomó por el codo haciéndola girar y llevándola hacia la puerta de salida.

Una vez afuera el alto muchacho se recargó contra al pared y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar un lo que buscaba, encendió otro cigarrillo mientras el silencio entre los dos se alargaba incómodamente.

- Y bien? – dijo él soltando la primer bocanada de humo.

Rukia no pudo evitar un pensamiento errante de cuán sexy se veía Abarai con el cigarrillo en sus labios. "Pero qué demonios me pasa?" se reprendió mentalmente "Se está portando como un completo idiota."

- Rukia…- le llamó la atención.- Estás babeando?

- Demonios, Renji, claro que no estoy babeando! – estalló la pequeña.

- Dime qué es lo que quieres entonces para poder volver a lo mío.

- A lo tuyo? Te refieres a la amplia gama de vicios a los que te has entregado? Hueles a sake y … y ahora fumas también? Y además recoges mujeres de dudosa reputación en bares? – le soltó todo lo que pensaba sin siquiera respirar y sosteniendo sus brazos en jarras a los lados de su cintura.

- Lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia, Miss Kuchiki, cumplo con mis deberes al pie de la letra y siempre que se me necesita estoy presente sin falta.

- No me llames así.- el intento de provocarla surtió efecto de inmediato.

- Cómo quieres que te llame? Eres una noble, es el término apropiado.- se excusó fingiendo inocencia.- No perteneces aquí Rukia, ya vuelve a casa.- se dispuso a volver al bar despegándose de la pared que le servía de apoyo.

- No! Tú tampoco perteneces aquí, tú no eres así, yo te conozco Renji, algo te sucede, por qué no quieres hablarme? Creí que éramos amigos, durante años nos mantuvimos vivos sólo por la presencia del otro y ahora no haces más que evadirme, hace más de una semana que te busco y no logro encontrarte en ninguna parte, te escondes de mí. Qué te sucede Renji? Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

- Estoy cansado de este lugar, Rukia.- soltó finalmente.

- Entonces ven a casa conmigo, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

- No de _este_ lugar… de Karakura… tú lo llamas casa… cuando dices que vuelva a casa contigo te refieres a casa de Ichigo, o a mi habitación en la tienda de Urahara, pero esa no es mi casa, Rukia. Pertenezco más a este bar lleno de desconocidos que a tu grupo de adolescentes, aquí no debo fingir algo que no soy.

- Acaso conmigo debes fingir? No te conozco por lo que eres? No puedes ser quién eres junto a mí? Tienes que venir aquí a buscar consuelo en los brazos de una desconocida?.- Rukia sintió cómo sus propias palabras la herían.

- Tú no puedes ofrecerme el consuelo que ella me da…- bromeó sin humor el alto shinigami.

Rukia se sonrojó profundamente y agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche por ocultar su vergüenza.

- Esa clase de consuelo está reservada para el rioka…- continuó, destilando veneno con sus palabras hirientes.- Aunque no puedo comprender cómo puede gustarte verte obligada a tener sexo con tu gigai, me resulta frustrante no poder desplegar mi reiatsu durante el acto y complacer así a mi compañera, no sólo físicamente.

Rukia abrió los ojos descomunalmente, sorprendida ante las palabras tan subidas de tono del teniente. Por un momento no supo cómo contestar… "Aguarda un minuto… está insinuando que tengo sexo con Ichigo!?"

- Estás insinuando que me acuesto con Ichigo?!- soltó al fin casi en un grito.

- No tienes por qué ocultarlo, los vi en la terraza del colegio, él te tenía contra el muro bien acorralada…

- No lo puedo creer…- pensó Rukia en voz alta.- Si me estuviste espiando por qué no te quedaste a ver cómo terminaba el espectáculo, con mi pie en su cara!

Renji la miró algo sorprendido, como si esa confesión hubiera sido la última que esperara. Al fin logró decir:

- Y aún así duermes en su habitación?

- No, estoy quedándome en donde Orihime, fui a verte esa noche para preguntarte si podía quedarme contigo, pero Urahara dijo que habías salido, te esperé, pero nunca llegaste… imagino que estarías aquí, con Annie…- pronunció su nombre con un dejo de envidia.

Renji se acercó de repente a ella tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola con rudeza hacia sí. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar estrelló sus labios contra los de ella en un beso desesperado. Sabía picante a sake y tabaco, y a al vez era dulce, adictivo, húmedo, sus movimientos suaves con sus labios firmes, saboreándola, probándola con avidez.

La mente de Rukia era un torbellino ininteligible de emociones y pensamientos, una sensación desconocida se elevaba en su vientre haciéndole vibrar las extremidades imperceptiblemente, pero era lo suficientemente poderosa para mover todo su mundo.

Cuando Renji liberó sus labios ella abrió los ojos tímidamente, muy despacio, aún perdida en la neblina de emociones que la abrumaban. Él la miraba fijamente pero aún la sostenía contra él rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- Y mi patada en la quijada? – preguntó él divertido regalándole una de sus maliciosas sonrisas de lado.

Rukia comenzó a recuperar algo de racionalidad, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido. Puso sus pequeñas manos en el amplio pecho del teniente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir lo fuerte y grande que era él y lo pequeña e indefensa que se sentía ella, y lo que era peor, que le agradaba esa sensación…

Suave, pero firmemente empujó su pecho para alejarlo, aunque la falta de su calor rodeándola ya le dolía.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- fue todo lo que dijo y bajó la vista, lejos de la mirada inquisidora que insistía en encontrarla.

Él obedeció alejándose lentamente como si sus palabras lo hubieran herido.

- No es un juego para mi.- continuó ella mirando el piso.

Él alzó los ojos entonces como encendido con nueva vida.

- No lo es tampoco para mí, Rukia.

Ella alzó su mirada también para encontrar la suya llena de interrogantes.

-Renji, tú repartes besos como si se tratara de caramelos. Yo no soy una de tus chicas. Y qué hay de ella? – le reprochó la morena desconfiada haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el bar.

- Yo… sé que se ve mal, Rukia, pero cuando te vi con él, sólo sentí que quería olvidarme de todo, beber hasta olvidar mi nombre, el tuyo, lo que habíamos vivido, cuánto te amaba.- ella le dio una mirada sorprendida ante la repentina confesión.- y luego de varias botellas… Annie parecía lo correcto, sólo quería olvidar…- confesó con mirada arrepentida.

- No quiero que me olvides, pero… te acostaste con ella.- le dijo dolida.

- No es como si hubiera sido virgen o algo, ya no soy un niño, Rukia… desde que volvimos a encontrarnos no había estado con otra mujer, lo hice por despecho, no es que realmente lo deseara, sé que soy un idiota, pero déjame probarte que puedo hacerte feliz.- le suplicó.

- Qué vas a decirle a ella? – Rukia se sentía mal por la fiera morenita que había tratado de defender lo "suyo" con uñas y dientes.

- No somos novios, no es nada serio, sólo ahogábamos nuestras penas, ella lo entenderá.- y giró hacia el bar para localizarla y Annie ya colgaba del brazo de otro.- No creo que haga falta explicarle…- concluyó.

- Entonces, vamos a casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- propuso la pequeña shinigami.

- A casa?

- Sí… puedo quedarme contigo en la tienda, verdad? – lo miró con duda en los ojos.

- Por supuesto! No creo que Urahara tenga problema alguno.- le aseguró con una sonrisa. Luego cayó en la cuenta:- Tu hermano va a matarme…

- No te preocupes, él tendrá que entender.- trató de tranquilizarlo.

- No lo creo…- dijo por lo bajo, pero Rukia se puso en puntas de pie, tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos y le regaló un inocente beso en los labios, y él supo que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa si la tenía a su lado.

FIN


End file.
